theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Moon Death Proficey the book
alliances- Shadowclan leader- Swiftstar- a speedy she cat with black and amber splotches dept.- robinglade- a pale ginger male with sandy colored paws med. cat- ceaderstripe- a small brown white striped she cat warriors- hazzelclaw- a large treacherous gray and white she cat owlshadow- a black tom oliveface- a green eyed tortoiseshell tom app mistpaw snakestripes- a brown tom with long tabby striped tail app hollowpaw frogtail- a brown stubby tail tom app scorchpaw fogbelly- a gray striped tabby she cat app wolfpaw darkpelt- a black darker black patched she cat app molepaw Queens- pinetail- a brown she cat (mother of starlingkit a golden brown tabby tom) Elders- smokefeather- a black blue eyed tom lillytail- a dark tabby with white patches she cat seedwhisker- a very pale ginger she cat Thunder clan Leader- sunstar- a golden long hair white chested tom Deputy- dappelnose- a molted gray tom med. cat- leafcloud- a dark brown tabby she cat with amber eyes warriors- bloomheart- a gray darker gray striped tabby dawnfeather- a reddish orange she cat with blue eyes app duskpaw flashnose- a orange tom with yellow paws and a white muzzle gorseberry- a broad shouldered dark tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes app spottedpaw honeyfern-a sleek dappled light brown tabby she cat fallenfern-a black raging she cat sister of honeyfern app antpaw creeksong- a silent shy she cat shrewleap- a gray brown footed tom app mistelpaw rippelclaw-a sharp claw and fanged tom with amber pelt ivybird- a silver white she cat with green and dark blue eyes longleaf- a silver tom with green eyes jayfrost a blue silver tom with crisp blue eyes Queens-barkfoot a gray tan she cat with brown tips on ears and feet(mother of lionkit a golden tom with a tuff on the tip of his tail clearkit a white she kit with bright red eyes) wind clan Leader- rosestar- a pale red shecat with brown eyes deputy-plumflower- a brown tabby shecat med. cat- jupnerleaf- a black footed gray tom warriors- eagelfeather- a brown tom with yellow eyes and a striped tail app shimmerpaw cloverleaf- a lightly built dark brown and white she cat wrenflight- a light brown shecat app sweetpaw hopecloud- a silver shecat sister of wishcloud tickelpaw wishcloud- a siver shecat with tiny tiny specks of white rabbitwhisker- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long shiny whiskers nettelbrezze- a small ragged ginger tom with cloudy eyes dawnfeather- a pale orange shecat with white and four paws and pale blue eyes Queens- brambelflight- a brown pale ginger chested she cat (mother of fallowkit grasskit) elders-hollytail- a brown pelt she cat with black jet paws .riverclan Leader- rockstar- a silvery gray tom Deptudy-brokenblaze- a black pelted tom with fiery orange eyes app slatepaw med. cat-specksight- a off white she cat Warriors- blackthorn- a black clawed tom with white pelt prickeldawn- a brown amber eyes white chested she cat redsplash- a ginger tabby she cat app berrypaw feathereyes- a long fured tabby gray tom brightcreek- a gray white she cat with amber eyes app webpaw 'ashbrezze- a black pale ginger and white she cat grayflame- a white and black tom Elder- troutclaw- a blue blue eyed tom freckelpelt- a grumpy black a white she cat with some gray dappled here and there prologue-, "we all grieve for nightstar but the clan must go on" swiftpelt said under a half moon.a few more sunrises until full moon usually a time of sharing tongues with other clans but for the past few moons strange deaths have been happening with cats such as nightstars sudden unanswerable death."swiftpelt" darkpelt called then everyone joined in.lillytail burred her head in nightstars "oh brother i will wait for my death to see you".swiftpelt watched sadly from the shadows as he clan mates took turns sharing tongues with nightstar."hurry" ceaderstripe bustled next to swiftpelt "you need to revive your nine lives"."ok" swiftpelt said "but first let me say by to mistpaw" "fine but hurry the moon wont wait for us" ceaderstripe said impatiently. swiftpelt looked around the camp until she found a black gray pelted she cat "hey im going to the moon pool" swiftpelt said "so um" she said awkwardly "bye"."bye" mistpaw said "um have fun sis".swiftpelt thought of ivytrendall and how strict she was and that was why mistpaw wasn't a warrior yet though she should definitely not be leader and neither should swiftpelt when she had just became a warrior she was deputy and now two sun rises from then leader.swiftpelt hadn't even had any apprentices yet. she was already breaking the warrior code.lets just get this over with she thought. Chapter one "fogbelly wolfpaw owlshadow and hazelclaw i want you to lead a dawn patrol on the thunderclan border,they have gotten a bit strange and there borders haven't been marked in days,somethings wrong"robinglade mowed."ok" hazelclaw replied sharply.to swiftstar hazelclaw was like a solder she felt nothing loved nothing and did everything someone told her.swiftstar watched as her clanmates went there own separate ways as the sun rose in the east.then she stretched her legs even though her mussels yowled in protest and walked to pinetail."it looks like you need help"swiftstar purred as starlingkit pounced on the queens tail while pinetail walked to the fresh kill pile."yes please she has no one to play with and she gets bored easily"."ok" swiftstar said turning to starlingkit "do you want to go she a hunting move" swiftstar asked."yes please" the golden brown tom said excitedly lashing his tail in the air."ok so first you-" "ya i know, smokefeather showed me, first you crouch and lay you tail on the floor but don't swish it and keep it low enough so that the prey doesnt see it" starlingkit said as he puffed his chest proudly."good job" swiftstar said, "but try to lower your body a little more" the she cat said stifling a purr as she placed her tail on the tom's rear end to lower it."oops" starlingkit purred as he tucked his paws in to lower his body a little bit more."now that you know how to crouch and stalk shadowclan style lets play a game"swiftstar said meowing."ok starlingkit growled "what are we going to play"?"were going to play raven and hunter" swiftstar said."here are the rules i'm the raven and your the hunter and you have to try and catch me"."but...""but what"starlingkit said cheekily."oo you little kit"swiftstar said cuffing the kit on the ear."he he he"starlingkit giggled."anyways"swiftstar said sitting down "how you play is so your the hunter and im the raven" "yha"stalingkit said,"and i have to hide, and you have to scent me and the stalk me and catch me" swiftstar finished."ok" starlingkit said excitedly "lets play"!"ok you have to count to 20"swiftstar meowed "oh and no peeking"she added when she noticed the tom lifting his paw a little."ok ok"starlingkit said covering his eyes."1 2...."ok lets do this swiftstar thought as she raced all over camp "hey watch where your going" hazelclaw growled."oops sorry"swiftstar said apologetically as she raced on."woow, youngsters these days"smokefeather said shaking his head as he watched swiftstar race around and around until she stopped at the dead old oak.a old oak that had stood there since as long as anyone can remember,and it had a big large score on its bark that looked as if a lightning had struck it till it begged for mercy.swiftstar then climbed to the highest branch and burrowed herself in the leaves.it was unusual for a oak to be in the piney forest of shadowclan but yet it ended up there right smack in the the middle of the territory on the edge of the camp.after a long time of waiting swiftstar heard rustling in the leaves and before swiftstar had time to react starlingkit landed right on the she cat's head."i won" starlingkit said triumphantly."yes you did" swiftstar replied smiling."come on your mom will be wondering where you've been" "ok"starlingkit grumbled as he leaped of the oak.swiftstar followed more slowly watching in amusement as the kit ran all over the place forgetting all about going to see his mom."watch this" starlingkit said as he turned to face swiftstar while walking backwards."watch out"swiftstar yowled but it was to late."oops, oh hi smokefeather" starlingkit said as he pounced on the toppled over elders belly."oh my,the elder purred you got me he said as he dramatically pretended to die."ha ha i got the thunderclan warrior, you won't attack my clan"starlingkit said giggling.my where does this kit get his energy swiftstar thought exhaustively."my you look worn out"smokefeather said."yes i am" swiftstar replied."well how 'bout i watch this bundle of energy while you go rest."thank you but i cant rest i have to make sure i have everybody ready for the gathering"swiftstar said with a shudder."ok young'n you go do what you need but know im waiting for you to come back to camp and share some prey with me and robinglade, he's been acting up after what'a ceaderstripe said" the old tom meowed.even though smokefeather wasn't swiftstars father he felt like one and she was thankful that the clan was all connected in some sort of positive way."okay" swiftstar said purring with joy, this was such a great day why ruin it with a gathering, and after a long tiring day all swiftstar wanted to do was lay down and relax, but she knew she had to take a patrol to the gathering.i want hollowpaw, molepaw, scorchpaw, owlshadow, snakestripes, and darkpelt, and obviousely robinglade and ceaderstripe.swiftstar looked at ceaderstripe but the medicen cat wouldn't look at her, whats wrong now swiftsra wondered."ok lets go" swiftstar said.as they walked on swiftstar realized her warriors and apprentices were giddy, hollowpaw hid behind molepaw and scorchpaws tail lashed as if ready for a battle next to darkpelt terrible amber gaze almost sharp enough to rake a cat to death.swiftstar stared up a the big red moon almost like blood every full moon a cat would suddenly die and this was to sudden as the medicine cats say to be some disease they haven't found yet.and all the clans were going against each other teeth bared ready for some smart remark or battle. Swiftstar worried about the clans was star clan giving up on them? Swiftstar suddenly started believing ceaderstripe first the blood moon and then the deaths of cats such as slashkit.poor kit swiftstar started whimpering."what are you doing mouse brain you'll make the clans think we're afraid of them" growled darkpelt. Swiftstar rolled her eyes darkpelt acted like the leader.when appledawn died from the strange death like nightstar strangely nightstar chose swiftpelt as deputy instead of any other car she had just became a warrior and her sister hadn't pasted her assessment so it was wired to boss people around but she managed.after three sun rises nightstar died making swiftstar leader not some other cat.finnaly after five stops the clan made it to the island.swiftstar held her gaze at the sky before she climbed across the tree.she dug her claws deep in the wet slippery bark black water splashing agents the tree.the scents of the other clans washed over her.hostility waved over her like a strong ocean current.hollowpaw shivered behind her was he afraid of dying or a battle to start?mistpaw, swiftstars sister stared at the brambles calmly swiftstar wondered why she wasn't worried did mistpaw know something she didn't know?swiftstar shook her head she was her sister and her leader, there would be no reason to keep a secret from her,would there?as soon as swiftstar passed the thorny brush she noticed the clans all divided, thunder clan sat silently there mentors standing protectively over the apprentices claws sliding in and out but acting as calm as a mouse.she could see that the hot heat had kept wind clans rabbits in there burrows because there bones were sticking out of there pelts, and river clan had lost i sleeky pelt to a more ragged dry one.swiftstar smiled her clan was in the dark shadowy shade of the pines where all the prey feasted to get away from the hot scorching heat of the sun.as swiftstar pasted through the clans she took notice of how as soon as she passed through they made a path as though to stay as far away as they possibly could.swiftstar determined her jump before clambered on top of the great oak and hid behind the foliage of the trees only peeking the slightest bit."I will start the gathering i suppose"said rosestar taking authority "we have had prey rich and we will always remember our own that we have lost from our past"rosestar said bristling then she stepped back.sunstar then steeped up "the creek has chilled in the shade but mywarriors are smart enough to know not to go on the water will be boiling, and we also will remember thous we have lost."swiftstar was about to step up before rockstar bustled her almost off her branch and whispered in her ear "stay away from my warriors"he then puffed out his chest"we have had a wonderfull full leaf full of fish darting in to our jaws and we have kept cool in the river waters."after all the clans shared there news swiftstar stood up "now it is my turn, shadowclan has realy had a plenty full eating", swiftstar said empathizeing the realy and glaring in rosestars area, "and we all sorrowfully grief for our lost ones."she finished.as soon as she did "im so tired my paws could fall off" molepaw whined as he flopped on the grass.swiftstar wanted to flop on the ground to but she knew she had to check the dens to make sure none of her clanmates died while she was gone."robinglade go check out the elders den and ill check the queens"swiftstar said as she ran to the den."is everybody ok" "im fine"starlingkit squeaked."come my darling"pinetail said as she wraped her tail around starlingkit "good"swiftstar said nodding."NOOOO"someone yowled.swiftstar wizzed around and ran to the screeching noise...it was in the elders den.swiftstar pushed through the brambles to find robinglade yowling."smokefeather"he whimpered resting his muzzle on smokefeathers chest.robinglade looked as if his heart split in two.swiftstar watch as her clanmate grieved for his father."you are my only family left" he whimpered "first mom then hazelclaw and now you... dad..."."whats going on" hazelclaw hissed as she slipped into the den."robinglade looked up at her a blank face tears streaming down his eyes.hazelclaw look at smokefeather and then whipped around "i never liked that old hag" she growled under her breath as she stormed out."robinglade looked hurt and faced back to smokefeather brushing his eyes with his paws "i'll continue the check"he said standing up his eyes red and voice horse but acted as if nothing happened."no" swiftstar meowed "stay with smokefeather i know you will miss him"."yes swiftstar" the ginger tom said as he layed his head on smokefeathers chest resting.when swiftstar walked out she noticed ceaderstripe pacing at the elders dens entrance.whats wrong swiftstar thought is everything okay.she padded up to her and the small brown she cat looked up at her worry flashing in her eyes."what is it is everything okay"swiftstar meowed."no"she said shaking her head"nothing is fine i need to speak with you".okay swiftstar said trotting after her, what could be wrong the cat of the blood moon died once again like any other full moon."i got a prophecy form starclan"she meowed whiling to face swiftstar."really did the tell us who will save the clans swiftstar asked."no... not exactly "she answered "then what"swiftstar asked getting impatient.ceaderstripe eyes became clear and tuned a white swirly blue"swift will save the clans but be patient hope will come when a battle of blood is spilled all over the territory do not lose hope and wait for the gray and tiny" she finished."gray and tiny blood will be spilled what does that mean,why would i lose hope i got my clan with me what does it mean" swiftstar demanded.ceaderstripe shook her head and the swirly white clear and blue eyes disappeared to her normal brown."i do not know" she answered frowning as she scraped her claws agents a rock covered in dirt and mud in the corner of the den but gave up after a few unsuccessful scratches."but i'll let you know if i figure it out" she answered not looking up to swiftstars face as she took some herbs and bunched them into a pile."well"swiftstar said "i guess i'll leave you to sort you herbs"."thank you" ceaderstripe meowed nervously.when swiftstar padded out of her den she noticed lilytail and seedwhisker dragging smokefeathers body to the middle of camp while robinglade paced around the elders giving them orders of how to hold his father "lift up his legs i don't want dirt on his pelt, how would you like to be dragged when you dead"!"well you know how to respect your elders" lilytail meowed stifling a purr."im sorry"robinglade said ashamedly hanging his head."its ok" lilytail rubbed her chin agents robinglades jaw "i know how it feels to lose someone you love" she said and then wrapped her tail around him as seedwhisker placed smokefeather down.swiftstar knew lilytail was like a mother to robinglade and she loved how everyone in the clan helped the other out over this tough time."smokefeather was a great father" lillytail whispered to robinglade reassuringly."yeah"hazelclaw hissed under her breath sarcastically as she passed robinglade.at hearing from the mean she cat he whizzed around fury blazing in his eyes "you stupid foxheart,our father just died and our mother is dead and now you just want to hate him its...its... ungraceful its mean and its stupid.." he hissed fluffing up his fur claws unsheathed."whacha gonna do about it" she hissed back.robinglade growled and leaped at the she cat clawing her gray and white face."stop"swiftstar yowled but the battle raged on."you foxheart, you probably wanted me to die" robinglade hissed as he dodged one of hazelclaws's blows."never" she hissed back "i'm not cruel and evil like you" she ran and latched onto the toms back ripping part of fur and flesh like a savage."ha ha ha ha ha"she growled ."i never felt so alive" she yowled.by now everyone in the clan was watching and it wasn't pretty.lilytail watched in horror as her adopted kit was being ripped apart by her other adopted kit."hazelclaw"lilytail yowled looking as afraid as she'll ever be"stop,your brother and sister"!"never"she hissed as she bit through the trembling toms flesh,blood dripped down her mouth and claws as her pelt was ragged and pulled."stop"robinglade grunted almost silently."blood pooled every where and swiftstar could smell the metallic smell wreathing around her head."STOP"swiftstar yowled her pelt bristling twice her size "as clan leader i demand you to stop"swiftstar hissed, the words still didn't feel right on her tongue, but there was nothing she could do to bring nightstar back.swiftstar felt ashamed for one single moment, nightstar wouldn't do this to clanmates he wouldn't let them battle till one was bloody.nightstar would have stopped it, but all swiftstar did was fail a clanmate and, she wouldn't let him die."swiftstar, excuse me" ceaderstripe meowed trying to squirm past her."oh oops i'm sorry" swiftstar stepped back to let the small medicine cat through but thought to her self, ceaderstripe needs a medicine cat.i mean even though she's still young she has been medicine cat for quite a while and we are going through these tough times.swiftstar scanned the area looking at starlingkit rough housing near to queens den with the youngest apprentices,only to be scolded for playing like a kit.swiftstar watched as the apprentices left to go on patrols leaving starlingkit by himself. swiftstar wondered if maybe just this once she could make the poor kit a apprentice, it was only half a moon before he became one anyway,so why not.swiftstar decided she would discus it with the elders and oldest warriors but first go and check on robinglade."robinglade"swiftstar meowed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness,in the cave.swiftstar stepped in a puddle and tryed to shake it off but the water from the puddle was sticky, swiftstar leaned down to lick her paws clean from the liquid, but found out it was blood.the stench suddenly was clear and overwhelming."robinglade"swiftstar mumbled shakedly.she slowly padded into the darkness till she came to a spot of light.under the seeping brightness swiftstar saw a lump of fur.death wafted into her nose like toxic fumes."robinglade swiftstar whimpered softly, a head turned from the heap of ginger."hold on" swiftstar meowed worriedly to robinglade, "I'll get help"."no" robinglade whispered so quietly swiftstar had to lean closer to hear."its to late","noo" swiftstar cried licking his wounds frantically."robin" swiftstar whispered stopping to look at robinglade with loving soft eyes "i never got to tell you how I feel".robinglade smiled and then closed his eyes, his head fell to the ground slowly as if time stopped for a while.swifstars eyes got blurry as she lowerd her head to rest on robinglade's muzzle."swiftstar" lilytail meowed walking into the back of the cave."what's wrong with robinglade" she said noticing his limp body and swiftstars glazed eyes."he...is gone"swiftstar said spiting out the words like venom."gone forever" swiftstar then burst into tears.lilytail looked surprised by the sudden outbreak of tears from her leader, but then she realized and remembered that swiftstar was a young warrior."shhhh" lilytail said padding towards swiftstar.swiftstar giggled in her head lilytail sounded like a snake giving birth to a ugly rat.lilytail noticed swiftstars smile and stood up."i will go tell everyone that another clanmate has fallen",her face stone and stern,she then turned around and smiled looking at swiftstar."you can stay here with robin while I give out the news."no" swiftstar said jumping up "what the clan needs is a strong leader to help them on this tough route", she tried to barge past lilytail,but the old cat stood firm."yes and what you need is to rest and calm your nerves,and the clan need a strong nondeppresed leader".swiftstar frowned but padded back to robinglade curling up beside his soft belly.she lied awake staring at the dark black emptiness thinking sleep would not get her.but after a few heart beats she was fast asleep.dreaming of the dark but encouraging prophecy. "swiftstar wake up its morning"a paw prodded swiftstar awake."whaa" swiftstar said groggy slowly opening her eyes."its already sunhigh, and you haven't even appointed a deputy or anything" said a voice in anoyance.swiftstar recognized the voice anywhere."mistpaw leave me be"she said her eyes still closed,she wave her paw like she was shooing a fly to confirm it.mistpaw snorted and then shoved swiftstar to her other side shaking her lightly "wake up you lump of dung" she hissed giggling as she said dung.swiftstar frowned what she got a do to get her sister to leave her alone.the she cat smelled a metallic scent of blood when mistpaw rolled her and this made her stomach lurch, she hurtled slightly in her mouth at it's scent, it smelled like crowfood and blood.she wrinkeled her nose as her belly flopped.she peeped open one eye to see the pale ginger pelt of robinglade and everything flashed back to her a wave of sadness crashing over her, a slight tear fell down her face but she brushed it off with her paw."are you okay" mistpaw asked noticing the tear falling down her face the sister nuzzled swiftstar's face.swiftstar returned the nuzzle and stood up, a bit woozy from robinglade's stench."right deputy" she meowed steadying herself 'no one can replace robinglade' she thought sadly 'he was a perfect deputy' she frowned for the second time just that morning as she thought of who to chose.she wondered for a while standing in place thinking while mistpaw impatiently thumped her tail on the ground waiting her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Category:Clan Category:Warrior story Category:Cats Category:Blood moon